It was fate
by AkaneKim17
Summary: FemAllen  Fate brings people together. Just like how it was fated for Kanda to stay with Ellen. It was also fated for them to fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

FemAllen

Ellen/Kanda (Ohowonderful)

A/N: Kanda and Ellen are both 18 in this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned –man, I would be filthy rich, which is not the case:P

* * *

Summary: Fated encounters hold a special meaning. Everyone has come across fate. It was fate that made Kanda stay in the same house as Ellen. It was also fate they fall in love with each other.

Chapt 1 The first meeting:

* * *

It was late in the middle of the night and Ellen woke up to get a glass of water. As she went to the kitchen, she heard the main door opening.

_Not again, Cross keeps coming back so late that one day, something bad will definitely happen to him._ Ellen muttered to herself.

As Cross' red hair could be seen entering the house, a dark silhouette was seen following behind him.

_What the fuck, a freaking robber? Noooo!_

She grabbed a broom close by and charged towards the 'robber' , whacking him on the head non-stop. Cross pulled her back and restrained her. As the 'robber' glared at her with so much hatred that Cross seemed to be an angel.

Cross bonked her head. "Baka what the hell! You nearly killed our tenant!"

_Oops, thought it was a robber who was gonna kill you_

_Wait a second. Tenant? Sine when was their house a boarding house?_

"Due to some reasons which I can't tell you,(A/N: While Cross was running away from some debtors, Kanda scared them off with his mugenXD) Our tenant Kanda Yuu, willing be staying with us. Also, he will be attending your school so you better guide him well or else..." Cross threatened.

Ellen huffed, that was so like Cross.

"Konbanwa. Hajimemashite." Ellen bowed deeply to Kanda while he replied with a mere che.

Ellen rolled her eyes and thought darkly to herself, _great! What a cold guy. Just effing great_.

* * *

The next day...

Yawning widely, Ellen woke up and started to get ready for school. She chose a short pleated miniskirt which she matched with a black graphic tee and knee-high black boots. She left her long snowy-white hair cascading down her waist and a simple silver hoop earring.

As she walked downstairs, she saw a young man around the same age as her with long blue hair tied up, eating soba and green tea. " Kanda?" (A/N: Last night was dark. So...)

"..."rolling of eyes.

Ellen huffed and took in what he was wearing.

He was dressed casually in a black tee which showed off his lean muscles and tight denim jeans which emphasised his sexy ass O/O. Ellen had to admit he looked hot. Too bad for his grouchy old man-like personality.

She grabbed a slice of bread and stuffed them between her mouth, walking out of the house.

* * *

Kanda POV

_Wow. Can't believe she looks be because I didn't see her clearly last night. Well, whatever as I mentally scolded myself for finding her cute._

When I followed her, she yelled at me. " Why in hell are you following me? Stalker huh."

"..."

"What! So you have nothing to say eh."

" Baka Moyashi, Cross said last night that I was going to your school."

Oh shit. Wait, Moyashi? "Who are you calling a Moyashi?" She blushed.

"Che. Of course is you, dumb beansprout."

"Hey! I'm not a beansprout! Bakanda!" I said angrily as I kicked his shin.

_What did she just call me? I glared at her_.

* * *

Ellen POV

_Eep_. I mentally panicked. _That was a wrong move. He is so going to kill me_.

I dashed off towards school, leaving Kanda behind.

_Oh well. The school is just in front so he should be able to find it unless he's blind. Heh._

I reached my class and took out my geography textbook. It was free period and there was going to be a geography test two days later, so I decided to make full use of my time. (A/N: It is true for me. Geog test): )

A period past and soon, Mr Szayel, my homeroom teacher walked in. (A/N: Think Bleach:P)

"Class, today we have a new transfer student and his name is Yuu Kanada. Please guide him along in case he can't cope."

Everyone in the class started whispering excitedly about the new guy, especially the girls.

Ellen discreetly banged her head on her table. Why? Why same class as her? Arrgh!

A model with luscious blue hair and stony handsome face walked in. Rather, stormed in with a glare.

A fanclub was instantly formed for Kanda and those fangirls started squealing.

"So handsome! Oh em gee! I love you Kanda please marry me!"

_So annoying_...

"Errr...ok...So, Yuu will be sitting behind Ellen. Ellen, raise your hand please."

Ellen raised her hand reluctantly and groaned aloud when Kanda walked towards her with a sly smirk on his face. _I'm gonna get back at you for kicking me..._

"What's wrong babe, why is he smiling at you? Do you two know each other?" A handsome guy with dark-coloured skin and curly hair questioned. Tyki Mikk.

* * *

Konbanwa- Good evening

Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you

Moyashi- Beansprout (DUH!)

So, this is my first ever fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed it Please review and give remarks but no flames kay? Pretty please? Hahas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own –man. Honestly!

Author's note: Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews. It really brightened up my day

Sorry for any grammar mistakes and long sentences. Things will happen quite quickly in this chappie and will be abit confusing and not that smooth. Gomen-ne? I was kinda having a writer's block. Hee

Chapter 2- _Kanda's miserable attempt in getting back at Ellen_

* * *

Tyki Mikk. The son of Millenium Earl, heir to Noah Corporations, a business specialising in technology. Hot, sexy and rich. All female population and some males in the school lusted for him, except Ellen. He seemed so arrogant to her! (Insert scowl) However, Ellen never noticed Mikk's tendencies to glance her way very often with a dreamy look, or blush slightly whenever she laughed. Yes, the great Tyki Mikk harbouring a crush on Ellen Walker, acting all high and mighty just to impress her. Too bad it didn't work as Ellen is oblivious. (Dumb moyashiXD)

"Nothing." Ellen replied.

She shifted ever so slightly away from Tyki.

_Why the blazers did stupid Mr Szayel put her next to Tyki? Asshole..._

As homeroom began, Ellen was suddenly struck on the head by a paper ball.

"Who the hell did that?" She shouted as she stood up.

Everyone stared at her while Kanda smirked, happy that his childish prank worked.

"Well, Miss Walker, thank you for volunteering. You, Kanda and a few others will represent our class in a play for our school festival. As Kanda is a new student, I feel that he should be given an opportunity to act in a play. Before I forget, we will be acting out Sleeping Beauty so please start planning what you are going to do."

_WHAT?_

That wiped the smirk off Kanda's face.

The other students not involved in the play scowled at either Ellen or Kanda. Male to Kanda, female to Ellen.

_How come that bitch/bastard gets to be paired up with our princess/prince? I was hoping I could get the leading role and he/she stole it from me! No fair! They get to kiss!_

_Holy shit!_

Ellen and Kanda both thought as they remembered the kiss Aurora received from the prince (AN: Did the prince have a name? I forgot...) _This is batshit insane! NO freaking way am I kissing Ellen/Kanda!_

So it seems that Kanda's plan to land Ellen into trouble backfired:D

* * *

~~Tyki POV~~

Him? Him with **MY**

* * *

Ellen? How dare he purposely throw that paperball at Ellen to land her into trouble? My beautiful princess is so graceful that unrefined rogue made her swear. I will be a prince charming who saves Ellen, the beautiful princess from kissing a lowly guy.

I smiled as a plan formed in my mind...

~~Kanda POV~~

Though I was pissed off due to the fact of me being the prince, the thought of kissing Ellen made me blush ever so slightly. From the back, I saw Tyki smirking like a maniac to himself. I frowned. What is that guy thinking? From the looks of it, he must be thinking of something evil.

* * *

******Few days after script confirmation******

"Yay! Now we got our script, let's start practising. Those not acting, please try to help out too. Minna ganbatte!" Lavi, the class president cheered, his red hair bouncing up and down in his excitement. Groaning, there was a sound of chairs scraping really hard across the floor as they reluctantly stood up. Hours of rehearsing and clothes measurement and they were done! Everyone muttered a silent sigh of relief. Having Lavi as your class president could be really scary when he got excited.

"You two better master your kiss scene by next Wednesday okay?" Lavi chirped while an evil glint went past in his eyes as he smiled 'sweetly' at Ellen and Kanda. They both sweatdropped. LAvi was unbelievable!

As class was dismissed, both Kanda and Ellen took their own separate ways. No one must find out they were living together. If not, all hell may break lose.

As usual ,Tyki offered Ellen a ride home, but as usual, Ellen declined politely(not). She sped off and for a frail-looking girl like her, she sure could run fast. She disappeared from Tyki in 5 seconds flat!

Once both of them had reached home and made sure no one had discovered their secret, they started doing household chores since Cross was such a lousy guardian who only knew how to womanise and gamble. Urrgh...

Suddenly, there was blackout. A scream and a clatter were soon followed by. Hearing it was Ellen, Kanda rushed to the source of sound and found her crouching into a ball, trembling. Kanda opened his mouth to taunt her but realised she was close to sobbing, decided to shut his mouth. He rolled his eyes when she clung tightly to his jeans. Sighing, he did not know what to do but to sit there and wait.

"You are such a nuisance."Kanda mumbled sleepily. It was 20minutes later and they were still in the same position.

"Shut up."Ellen replied, still trembling, as she yawned. They were freaking tired from all the hard work they had done for the slave driver, Lavi.

Half-asleep, Ellen nestled closer to Kanda and sighed in contentment. Kanda, in response, pulled her closer to him. Both of them fell asleep in the end, with Kanda's arms wrapped protectively aroung Ellen's small frame.

The door opened and in stumbled Cross. His eyes scan the surrounding and notice the two of them. He grinned and started taking pictures of them.

* * *

Come on, jus press that blue button. REVIEW please?

Sorry for late update btw. I was busy with school


End file.
